En memoria de
by Tobitaka97
Summary: La vida de Lucy y Gray están en manos de Natsu, tiene una vida por delante, pero el sea ocupado de cambiarlo todo, después de aquel corazón roto sin explicaciones decidió elegir la vida más dura, rechazar aquellos principios de Fairy Tail les inculco por la persona que más amaba ayudado por un libro. Personajes de Mashima. Leve Gruvia. Los personajes no son mios.
1. Chapter 1

**En memoria de**

.

.

.

.

 **Por:** _Tobitaka97_

 _La oscura calle solo era iluminado por aquellas lámparas mágicas que parecían romántico a los ojos de los demás, ciertamente, aquella noche, el viento rugía con furia contenida y los cielos lloraba por un romance roto, sin embargo, los amantes no dejaron de besarse en ningún momento, profanando su corazón, destruyendo las almas o los corazones de los demás, ya habían cometido varios pecados, hacerle daño a uno más no significaría nada. Aquel joven miraba con recelo, ira y enojo aquella imagen que se daban delante de él, impulsivo como era su naturaleza, alejo aquella muchacha de golpe del hombre que la tenía envueltas en sus brazos._

— _Qué haces?! Qué haces con Gray?! — rugió indignado._

— _Lo lamento, Natsu. —Ella solo miraba aquellos ojos que la miraba con cierto dolor en ellos y que no podía aclarar nada, no había nada que aclarar._

— _No puedo creerlo.—desesperado por una respuesta concreta, se revolvió los cabellos no entendiendo nada de la situación. —Lucy, por qué haces esto? Te conozco Lucy, no eres así…_

 _Ella solo lo miro, sabiendo que después de aquello, nunca más lo volvería a ver._

— _Con que es cierto…heriste al abuelo, heriste al gremio y ahora te vas con él!_

— _Lo siento…_

— _Yo más._

 _Sus lágrimas eran mezcladas con la lluvia, veía desde lejos como aquel muchacho que una vez amó se alejaba corriendo._

La historia comenzaba con bello romance, donde el final era prometedor, los felices para siempre estaban a la vista y como no era inusual, aquellos dos estaban en el departamento de la rubia.

Lucy miraba desde arriba aquella imagen de Natsu mirándola, aquella imagen que ella consideraba hermosa, delineo su nariz con los dedos, sus cejas y el contorno de la cara, terminando de delinear sus labios con su pulgar derecho, Natsu no dejó de ver a Lucy en ningún momento, desnudos en la cama, recibiendo apenas los rayos del sol en aquella mañana, beso sus labios prometiéndole amor eterno.

Se acomodó a su lado, ambos se mirandose de frente, esos momentos tan íntimos que les gustaban.

—Debemos ir al gremio Natsu. —le susurro

Natsu solo le negó con la cabeza, besando a Lucy de nuevo, que lastima que esos momentos así son interrumpidos y no son para siempre.

Y aquí es la parte de la escena donde se repite la historia, pero…Qué pasó después?

Habían pasado ya un mes de lo ocurrido, Natsu lidiaba su corazón roto como el pudiera, demostrando con una sonrisa que estaba bien. — A pesar que su corazón se desangraba — Siguió con lo mismo, misión tras misión, peleas tras peleas, pero aun así, su corazón añoraba a la dueña, Lucy Heartfilia, aunque él no era el único quien lidiaba con un corazón roto, Juvia también trataba con ello, aunque daba fé, de que Gray ocultaba algo y la mejor forma de esconderlo era hiriéndola como lo había hecho Lucy con él.

Una feria inesperada acaparo con la atención de los habitantes de Magnolia, todo Fairy Tail fue hace su desastre, Natsu iba incluido y tratando de aparentar emoción fue con ellos. Paso por los puesto viendo una por una, hasta que uno le llamo la atención, si no fuera por la dueña, que tenía su cara cubierta y unos ojos que le hacían ciertamente familiares.

—Que busca jovencito. —Dijo la joven muchacha. Natsu la miro, pero solo negó la cabeza, ideas suyas. —Venga, no tenga miedo, le leeré el futuro.

—Es maga?

—Claro jovencito, leo el futuro con mi bola de cristal. — dijo mientras movía cómicamente las manos sobre la esfera.

Natsu la miro y encogió los hombros, _que mas d_ a, pensó, _no pierdo el tiempo con ello._

—Haber…Tu nombre es Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel, el rey de los dragones de fuego. —le comento. Sorprendentemente aquello impresiono al mago de fuego, todos sabían que era un Dragon Slayer, pero el nombre del padre solo lo sabían los miembros del gremio.

—Que ve en mi futuro. —dijo receloso.

—Veo que te casaras con una joven no maga, serás reconocido no solo en Fiore si no, en otros países, te darán un premio al mejor mago, además un renacimiento por parte del rey. Un futuro prometedor joven Dragneel, a pesar de todos sus triunfos, porque su corazón está infeliz? Acaso una dama lo ha dejado con una cicatriz en el corazón?

La palabra **impresión** no solo estaba formaba parte de su vocabulario en ese momento, ella le leía sus sentimiento también.

—Lucy Heartfilia es el nombre de la chica, no?

El nombre le recordó lo que le dolía; y se enfureció.

—No conozco un nombre así.

—Quieres que le lea su futuro?

—Ya sabe mi respuesta.

—Morirá.

El horror de saber que la mujer que amaba moriría no le dejo con una buen sabor de la boca pero aquel libro en la mano le daba una sensación de gato encerrado.

 _El destino de Lucy Heartfilia está marcado en papel. Este es tu futuro si no la encuentras, pero que decide tu corazón? Recuerda, que no todo lo que se ve, es lo que se parece._

Aquello solo era parte del juego, a pesar que a él ya le haya convencido sus trucos de magía, el dolor que llevaba consigo aún no podía ser borrada, que no era una maga cualquiera y aquel extraño olor le decía que podía confiar en ella. Encontrarla…Es que debía de buscarla?

Con ella, los días llevaderos se hicieron un mes, y como había redicho la mujer, había conocido lo que sería su próximo amor, pero sus palabras seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza como eco que suena en la cueva, solo que esto, era mil veces peor. Decidido a terminar con aquello que lo atormentaba se leyó el libro sin saber que su destino talvez cambiaría.

Horror, todas la páginas escritas en sangre y muertes, Natsu no se leyó todas, era demasiado para él, quién en combate solo dejaba heridos e inconscientes, había sido ingenuo, la había conocido mejor que eso, pero atormentado por lo que veía y por la falta de explicación por parte de Lucy se dejó llevar. Acaso nunca fue digno de su confianza? Él quería respuestas, desde cuando ella sabía que iba a dejarlo? Y no solo eso, como se involucró Gray?

Por días se torturo con preguntas, atorándose de sentimientos que no dejaban avanzar, ya sabía que tenía que hacer, para avanzar, tenía que dejar el pasado atrás, pero no con Lucy en la delantera.

Natsu dejo el gremio, no para siempre, pero todos sus amigos estaba consternados por eso, Happy que era su compañero estaba triste ya que no miraría a su mejor amigo, _con un lo siento y un pronto volveré_ , se fue de Fairy Tail en busca de Lahjar, que lo encontró en la mera entrada del consejo mágico.

—Vengo por explicaciones y respuestas, y no me ire de aquí hasta obtenerlas. — demandó Nastu.

—A qué vienes aquí?

—Que no escuchastes?! Vengo por…

—Si, Dragneel, pero que exactamente.

—Lucy y Gray.

La expresión cambio en una fracción de segundo a sorprendido a serio.

—A caso renunciaron al gremio?

—Tu sabes porqué, Lucy y Gray están en una misión al país vecino, cierto? O estoy equivocado?

Lahjar miro ambos lado viendo que nadie los escucharan, avanzo con paso rápido guiándolo a una antesala.

—Como sabes eso?

—Se supone que es un secreto, pero como Gray y Lucy se involucraron en eso.

—Fue en una misión, ellos accidentalmente escucharon los problemas de Fiore, se ofrecieron a cumplirla sabiendo los requisitos que conllevaban sus nombres.

Natsu resulto ser comprensible, pero igualmente quería oírlo en boca de la culpable.

—Estaré junto con ella en esta misión.

—Eres idiota!

—Juvia también lo estará.

—Juvia!

—No se de que misión hablan, pero si mi Gray-sama esta en peligro, Juvia lo salvara.

—Esta misión solo estaba programada para Lucy, Natsu. Además, estas dispuesto a magar magos?

—No se puede evitar?

—No, o eres tú? O es miles de personas.

—Cargare con eso.

—Sabes con lo que te metas verdad.

Juvia asintió.—Estaré en la misma división que Gray-sama.

—Ya no pueden volver atrás, a partir de ahora ya dejaran de ser Natsu Dragneel y Juvia Loxar magos de FT y en cambio llevaran nombre de Tsuna Grand y Vasia Roland espías y comunicadores no magos.

 **99999999999 Un mes después…**

—Noticias del reino vecino?

—Han estallado en otro guerra civil. —Se burló un hombre.

—Como pueden ser tan estúpidos los magos. —río

—Han escudo de un gremio llamado Fairy Tail?

—Si, una banda de estúpidos sin cerebro.

—Amor y amistad, que pendejadas, alguien necesitan que los bajan de su pedestal, solo saben decir que la fuerza de los sentimiento es ma…

—Callate!

—Tienes algún problema, mujer. —Rugió indignado.

—Si…—Siseo molesta. — Tu voz no me deja oír los sonidos de los pájaros. —Se burló.

—Que dices?

—Lo que oyes lunático, que estés celoso de no ser un mago no significa que queremos oír tus quejas al respecto.

—Maldita!

Aquel hombre se levantó para darle su merecido aquella mujer de cabellos rubios. Ella se paró para defenderse, pero en medio de eso, alguien bloqueo el golpe que venía.

—Pero que rayos…

—Golpeando señoritas? —Dijo aquel hombre encapuchado.

Lucy se tensó, conocía aquella voz frente a ella, _debo estar imaginándomelo, no puede ser que este aquí!_

—Si quieres demostrar tu hombría, arréglatelas conmigo. — Se quitó el gorro demostrando su cabello negro revuelto.

—Quién mierdas eres?

—El nuevo miembro. —Sonrió astuto.

—El maestro no ha dicho nada.

—Maestro! —Grito otro.

El maestro veía desde arriba todo el acontecimiento. Quedo en silencio, sospechando de aquel joven que había entrado por la fuerza, además defendido a una mujer, ellos no se defendía uno contra otros, solo se tenía a ellos mismo para sobrevivir. — Si mates al que te reto, estas dentro.

—Mensaje captado.

El hombre se acercó con rapidez a aquel hombre dándole un puñetazo desde atrás. —Maldito! No me ganaras!

Claro se vio terminado cuando en su mano incrusto aquella espada en pecho.

La conmoción no se hiso del esperar, había matado aquel hombre con una velocidad que no habían visto antes, Lucy miraba todo aquello con ojos consternados, pareciéndole todo un sueño, Natsu nunca haría eso, sin embargo, porque le miraba con aquellos ojos que la hacían estremecer?

El silencio callo, cuando el maestro empezó aplaudir—Bravo muchacho, bravo. Pensé que te acobardarías y no matarías al hombre, pero veo que eres valiente, además de fuerte y veloz. Estas dentro. Que alguien limpie eso. — Se marchó con paso lento a la oficina y los demás volvieron a su vida normal.

Para aquello Natsu le era algo inconcebible, un compañero de ellos había muerto y no decían nada al respecto, era como si él nunca existió, le causo náuseas y deseó estar con sus compañeros.

—Nosotros hacemos tatuajes niño, no imprenta como hacen lo magos, si eres asesino hoy, lo serás para todo la vida.

Se levantó la camisa y le señalo una parte baja de su torax. Lucy bebió su cerveza, _su velocidad y fuerza era muy anormales para ellos, si comenzaban a analizar la situación comenzarían a sospechar_ , de reojo miro aquel hombre que también la miraba, sin disimulo, hiso una mueca irónica, cuando vio que habían terminado, subió las escaleras conduciéndolo a las habitaciones de aquel lugar.

Natsu interpreto aquello y la siguió sin perder el paso.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con ella viendo aquel cielo oscuro.

—Qué haces aquí.

—Wow… Eso dolió, sin un hola o me alegro te verte.

—Deja las bromas, Natsu, que haces aquí? Como lo descubriste?

—Los detalles no importan. —Suspiro — Quiero escuchar explicaciones, de tu propia boca.

—Te iras si te explico mi situación?

Natsu negó

—Esto no es para ti.

—Tampoco lo es para ti y mira, estas aquí, aparte de embarazada.

—Como lo…

—Como lo sé? Tu dime cuando me lo ibas a decir…—Dijo con tristeza.

—Era una misión secreta, no podía decirte nada, como me iba a liberarme de ti si supieras que estoy embarazada.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

—Lo era. Pero ya no importa, miles de personas están en peligro Natsu, si tengo que sacrificar mi vida y la de mi hija, adelante! Que así sea. Y tu estas interfiriendo con mi misión, que harás ahora que sabes esto? Me llevaras de vuelta Fairy Tail? No me dejaras participar en esta misión?

Natsu negó —No hare nada de eso. Y tampoco me meteré en tu camino — le dijo para sorpresa de Lucy. — Sin embargo, además que estoy aquí para velar por ti y por nuestro hijo, ambos cumpliremos la misión.

—Estás loco, sospecharan algo si tu estas aquí.

—No si me mantengo bajo perfil.

—Lo hubieras pensado antes de haber utilizado tu movimientos, deja de ser tan veloz y fuerte, empezaran a analizar la situación y no saldremos impune de esto. Otras cosa, la razón de por qué nunca te lo dije, es porque planeo abortarlo.

Aquella confesión dejo helado a Natsu.

—Ahora tú eres la demente, como se te ocurre hacer eso.

—Te dije Natsu, no puedo tener al bebé, complicara la misión y tampoco podre ocultarlo por más tiempo.

—Entonces en los meses que se note usaras la capa, así ellos no verán tu vientre, pero no lo abortaras, recuerdas? Es mío también.

* * *

 **Gracias Minna-san, por leer la historia, solo tendrá dos o tres capítulos cuanto mucho! Espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado, desde aquí empieza lo maravilloso.**


	2. Chapter 2

**En memoria de**

.

.

.

.

 **Por:** _Tobitaka97_

Lucy había visto la entrada de media noche, después de lo sucedido Lucy no había vuelto a bajar, solo el hecho de mirarlo hacia que su estómago se revolviera de la ansias al ser descubiertos, y es que era una misión muy delicada que incluía a todo un reino y la vida de ambos, aunque ellos eran magos siempre debían de tener un extra cuidado con las personas que odiaban con mucho rencor a la magia, a pesar de haber tenido ya casi un cuatro meses con ella seguía sin entender su rencor hacia ellos.

—Lucy?

Lucy se espantó cayendo hacia atrás. —Nat…Tsuna, que haces aquí? — Siseo suave —Sabes que no puedes estar aquí tampoco digas mi nombre, aquí soy Lucian.

Natsu asintió.

—Qué haces aquí? — Dijo cansada después de haber tenido un día largo.

Natsu se acercó, había entrado por la ventana como mayormente lo hacía. — No puedo verte? También tengo prohibido hablarte?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Lu…cian, yo no vine para cumplir tu misión, lo hice porque estás aquí y no iba a dejarte atrás.

—Natsu…—Dijo desesperada, la forma en su mirada la penetraba le hacía recorre su piel en electricidad y cerrar sus piernas con fuerza, era aquella mirada que miles de veces le lanzaba para que supiera cuanto deseaba estar con ella de forma intima. —No podemos, no aquí y tampoco ahora.

Natsu solo le empujo cerca de aquel tocador, donde Lucy sin salida se sentó poco a poco mirando aquellos ojos salvaje verdosos que le lanzaba, ella no tenía intenciones de huir de él, los recuerdos de ellos dos le hacían cada vez más desear estar con él. — En mi cuarto, he estado escuchado gritar a una pareja.

—No son pareja —Se susurraron — Son amantes.

—Cuál es la diferencia?

—Las parejas se aman, los amantes no.

—Tú me amas, Lucy?

El espacio estaba reducido y Natsu esperaba seducir a Lucy esa noche, quería tenerla en sus brazos, entrar en ella una y otra vez, la toco lentamente sus piernas, permitiendo que ella envolvieran su cadera y que sus cuerpos se unieran por una vez, Natsu le regalo un beso en la base de su cuello estremeciéndola, aquella sensación hipnótica hiso que Lucy perdiera toda gordura, toco todo aquello que era parte de Natsu, acariciando los brazos musculosos de Natsu su cuello y sus pectorales.

—Me amas Lucy?

—Si…

Natsu no espero mas y la beso, ahí mismo, con un beso desesperado, ya iban a tener tiempo para tener besos fugases y lento, esa noche iba por lo duro, rápido y desesperado, él solo la quería, quería sentirlo, la ubico en el suelo para que no oyeran sospechas de ellos dos juntos, Lucy se concentró en tratar de quitar aquella camisa de Natsu mientras que él, solo le bajo los pantalones, le rompió aquella prenda íntima y la penetro. Y lo hiso una y otra vez no dejando que Lucy respirara, se inclinó hacia atrás permitiéndole ver una mejor visión de ella, sosteniéndola con una mano, y con la otra, trataba de subirle la camisa para tocar uno de sus pechos, los favoritos de Natsu. Lucy gemía una y otra vez el nombre de él mientras que el otro solo trataba de no lanzar gruñidos cada vez que entraba en ella, sentía que estaba completo y en casa, así que en poco tiempo Lucy pego un gritillo arqueando su espalda mientras que Natsu lanzo un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción inclinándose a medida de los pechos de Lucy, quien cayó sobre ellos después.

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

Reviso los papeles que habían traído, eran informe de los comando superiores dejando en claro algunas ordenes que debían seguir más tarde, la mujer en el escritorio le lanzo miradas inciertas a aquel hombre parado en la esquina de la pequeña oficina, entendiendo el mensaje arqueo una ceja en forma interrogativa. Escribió algo y de nuevo se lo mando al joven frente a ella.

—Que querían?

—Estaban avisando de los nuevos cambio, al parecer tu Grey vas a ir al este para comunicar a Lucian de los movimiento de los gremio asesinos y confirmarlo.

—Parece simple, aunque ella no me ha mandado nada, al parecer están esperando órdenes de los superiores.

—Cuando será el torneo?

—En dos semanas, enviaron a alguien no es cierto?

—Así es, a un joven bien capacitado.

—No me había enterado hasta hace poco.

—Enviaron a dos nuevos.

—A donde ira el otro?

—La otra queras decir.

—La?

—Si… —Ella le miro con suspicacia antes de decir aquello. — Contigo.

—Cómo?

—Ella al parecer te conoce Grey, pidió estar en tu misma división.

—Conocerme? — Aquello no le gustaba a Gray. Ambos miraron a la puerta.

—Creo que es ella.

Y aquella sensación perturbadora se hiso realidad. Juvia se presentó con aquel uniforme blanco con rayas blanca en sus costados, manejado con una cola alta y sus mechones como siempre marcando su cara.

—Vasia, a sus servicios. — Dijo saludando.

—Joven Vasia, iras con Grey a una misión de reconocimiento fuera del país, cerca del bosque de Joutsu Hinna.

—Tienes problemas cadete Grey Misile.

—Ninguno.

—Pueden retirarse, parten mañana temprano.

Ambos dieron media vuelta, Gray iba delante de Juvia quien no podía verle su expresión, por su espalda tensa podía imaginar un poco de lo enojado que podría estar, le siguió por un pasillo largo donde se encontraron a varios superiores, quienes le dieron la bienvenida a Juvia por su ingreso a la misión y al fondo podía ver claramente el patio donde Gray la conducía, miro por ambos lado antes de jalar a ella dentó de una habitación pequeña con algunas cosas regadas por el suelo donde Juvia noto, tuvo la ganas insensatez de llorar y tirarse sobre sus brazos, pero se contuvo porque sabía que tenían que hablar.

—Para empezar. — Comenzó Gray cruzándose los brazos para mirarle intimidante. — Como sabias de esto?

—Natsu-san sabía de ti y rival en el amor.

—No sabes porque, no? —Aquella conocida frase solo hiso arquear sus cejas, le pareció un poco cómico ver que ella le comunicara completamente serio con esa frase de demás. Vio que Juvia le negó.

—De un principió no quería que vinieras era porque es peligroso Juvia, estamos tratando gente demasiado inteligente entre su gente y con armas muy avanzadas que no estamos enterados, puede ser peligroso y por eso mismo eras allá y dirás que renuncias.

—Gray-sama, vine aquí con el único objetivo de protegerlo o morir a su lado, Juvia no permitirá que usted la mueva de aquí, si Gray-sama mueve tierra y mar para que muevan a Juvia, Juvia moverá tierra y mar para volver a su lado, así que es inútil perder el tiempo.

Aquella confesión solo hiso estremecer el corazón de Gray quien solo suspiro y miro hacia fuera aquella luna que iluminaba el cuarto, en parte Juvia tenía razón, mañana ellos se irían, era parte de Fairy Tail después de todo, eran muy tercos y Juvia nunca se rendiría.

* * *

 **Muchas Gracias por leerlo. Tal vez me salga un poco mas largo de lo que queria. :p**


End file.
